


"Satisfied"

by Adarog (RembrandtsWife)



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-13
Updated: 2009-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-13 20:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/141442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RembrandtsWife/pseuds/Adarog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He isn't supposed to like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Satisfied"

**Author's Note:**

> I've read an excess of bottom!Merlin. This was the result.

  
  
  
  
**Entry tags:**   
|   
[fic](http://adarog.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [m/m](http://adarog.livejournal.com/tag/m%2Fm), [merlin](http://adarog.livejournal.com/tag/merlin), [slash](http://adarog.livejournal.com/tag/slash)  
  
---|---  
  
He isn't supposed to like this. No.

Men fuck women. Men fuck boys. Men fuck sheep or cows, if they're smelly peasants desperate for a shag. Men take what they want and do as they please, or at least they do their duty and there are certain privileges that come with that.

He could take Gwen, if he wanted. He could fuck her any time he liked, and if he got her stuffed, the disgrace would be hers, not his. She would have to leave Morgana's service, leave the castle, and make her own way in the world, a disgraced trollop.

Aside from the fact that he would never do that to Gwen, never outrage her kindness that way, and that Morgana would kill him with her bare hands if he did.

But he could, theoretically. He is Arthur Pendragon, crown prince of Camelot, heir and only child of Uther Pendragon, and if he wants someone, he should fuck them.

Only he's not.

He's on his belly, his cock rubbing on rough wool blankets, in his manservant's bed. And Merlin, his manservant, a smelly peasant made good, is fucking him.

Merlin isn't smelly, really. He is almost scrupulously clean. He smells mostly of Gaius's herbs and potions, a bit of metal polish, a whiff of the stables (Camelot has very clean stables). He smells of healthy male.

He smells of desire, his own and Arthur's. He smells of sweat and come. He smells of something ineffably himself that makes Arthur crazy with desire. This morning, after Merlin had dressed him, Arthur got on his knees and twitched open the laces of Merlin's trews and sucked him off. He smelt of Merlin all day. After dinner he braced himself against the footboard of his own bed and moaned while Merlin fucked him and worked his cock. He lay awake for an hour or nearly before rising and creeping through the castle into the tower room and past Gaius, who snores so loudly he can hear nothing but himself, and knelt by Merlin's narrow little bed and laid his head on Merlin's hard narrow thigh.

All so he can get fucked again. Arthur Pendragon of Camelot wants to be fucked.

He's had Merlin's fingers up his arse, strong, slippery, and clever, easing the way. And Merlin's cock, long and thick and direct, supporting him while he fucked himself on it and Merlin told him how beautiful he was. And then a dildo, a beautifully carved and sanded thing, polished smooth, perfectly oiled, and he knelt with his head on his arms and whimpered while Merlin fucked him with it, in and out, in and out, Merlin whispering, "I can't keep up with you, Arthur, you want it so much I can't stay hard long enough to please you, you're so hot and tight and *greedy* and you make me come inside that beautiful arse, and you still want *more*, so I have to give you this, I have to fuck you like this, do you like it? does that feel good?"

It did feel good, so good it made Arthur sob with pleasure. And still when Merlin was hard again, Arthur wanted it. Wanted *him*. Merlin, his cock, his scent, his voice, his fond filthy words, his long fingers gripping Arthur's hip, Arthur's cock, his excitement, his lip-bitten groan when he comes, again, into his master's arse.

Arthur lies quietly, his breathing slow and deep with contentment. Merlin stretches out beside him, pets his back, strokes his quivering arse, and dips into the wet cleft and just brushes lightly over Arthur's loose wet hole. Arthur shudders, a wave of pleasure and something else that's almost like another climax.

"Satisfied?" Merlin murmurs against Arthur's ear.

Arthur sighs and struggles to form the words. "For now."


End file.
